Homecoming
by LitladylovesHP
Summary: Part One: Betty tells Veronica she will not be attending homecoming with Jughead. Veronica will not stand for it. Part Two: Jughead meets Betty at the Blue and Gold to ask her a question
1. Chapter 1

"Ok. So I got the balloons, streamers, banners, and centerpieces taken care of." Betty said, as she paced back and forth in the Blue and Gold Offices. Betty was head of the homecoming planning committee and was running herself ragged with all of the planning. "Crap, I forgot to order the extra gossamer for the lighting fixtures."

"Whoa, calm down B." Veronica tried to reassure her best friend. "You have plenty of time to get this done. And isn't a whole team of people supposed to be helping you?"

"Helping me set up, but nothing is done. There is nothing to set up. The dance is on Friday and nothing is done." Betty yelled, dropping her notebook with the never ending list of things to do on the floor.

Veronica ran over and stopped her from picking up the notebook.

"I am making you take a break." Veronica explained, placing her hands on Betty's shoulders. "Just sit down right here and don't think about all the planning."

Veronica led Betty to a chair, pushed her down into it and grabbed one to sit in herself.

"What else am I supposed to be thinking about, V? I have thought of nothing but this dance for the past 3 days." Betty said, sounding a little less frantic now.

"Well don't think about planning it. Just think about it being done and dancing with your boyfriend under the perfectly decorated lighting fixtures." Veronica mused, allowing herself to daydream about the same.

"Jughead's not going. Kevin and Joaquin said they would save me some dances." Betty stated simply

"What do you mean Jughead isn't going?" Veronica asked, annoyed instantly at the dark haired boy

"It isn't his scene Veronica. And after his birthday party fiasco, I don't want to force the issue." Betty said.

"Force the issue? It's homecoming Betty! This is the most important dance of the year for Sophomores!" Veronica told her. "At least it was at Spence."

"Homecoming is more for the alumni than for us anyway." Betty reasoned. "It's fine, Veronica, really. I am ok."

"If you say so, B." Veronica told her out loud but Veronica was not to be swayed. "Are you good now?"

"Of course." Betty told her, picking her list up off the ground.

"Good. Because I just remembered something I have to do." Veronica told her.

About 10 minutes later, Veronica stormed into the student to find Jughead sitting at their usual couches with Archie and Kevin.

"Jughead Jones!" Veronica shouted.

"Veronica Lodge!" Jughead snarked back.

"You and I need to have a conversation right now." she said, grabbing his jacket and pulling him out of his chair.

Jughead complied, but with a confused look on his face.

"Is everything ok, Veronica?" Archie asked, looking as though he wanted to interfere but not daring to.

"Everything is _fine_ Archiekins." Veronica told him, but she still held Jughead jacket and continued to drag him into the hallway.

Once the two of them got in the hallway, Jughead pulled his jacket away from Veronica, looking annoyed.

"Ok. I am out here. What is going on?" Jughead asked.

"Like you don't know." Veronica snarked

"Clearly I don't." Jughead snarked back "Is this about Betty? Is she ok?"

"Of course she isn't ok. Her boyfriend is being an ass for the second time this week."

"What did I do this time?" Jughead asked, seeming genuinely concerned. Their last fight was obviously still fresh on his mind.

"Jughead Jones, you are dating the most amazing girl on the planet. She is beautiful and smart and caring."

"No one know that better than I do." Jughead replied, getting annoyed at this point.

"And Betty Cooper deserves to go to the homecoming dance with her boyfriend." Veronica berated him.

"The homecoming dance?" Jughead asked. "Is that coming up soon?"

Veronica paused, noting Jughead's confusion

"You haven't noticed all the flyers or the fact that your girlfriend has been absent for the better part of the week with her nose buried in streamers?"

"I generally avoid school events on principle so I never pay attention to school flyers. And Betty told me she was planning the alumni banquet...she never mentioned the dance." Jughead told Veronica honestly.

"So you didn't tell her you wouldn't go with her?" Veronica questioned.

"No. Did she tell you I said I wouldn't?" Jughead asked

Veronica thought about it and then realized she jumped to conclusions.

"No. She just said it wasn't your scene, which is true. I am sorry Jughead."

"It's cool." Jughead said, staring at the floor now.

The stood in silence for a moment.

"So are you going to go with her?" Veronica asked.

"If she will say yes." Jughead said, not sounding sure.

"Wow, I thought that would take a lot more convincing." Veronica admitted. "Why do you think she wouldn't say yes?"

"Cause she hid the fact that the dance was even happening." Jughead told her.

"She was trying to protect you." Veronica reasoned. "Ugh, the two of you love each other so much that it is hard to make either of you see common sense."

Jughead glanced at her quickly, as though he were about to challenge her use of the word _love_ , but instead he moved past it.

"When should I ask her?" Jughead asked.

"Now!" Veronica shouted. "Go quickly."

Jughead did not need to be told twice


	2. Chapter 2

Jughead showed up at the office of the Blue and Gold, looking inside really quickly to see his girlfriend, staring at her notebook looking stressed.

 _How can she manage to look so beautiful and frantic at the same time?_ Jughead wondered to himself.

Jughead knocked on the door and walk in carrying two cups of coffee.

"Hey. I thought you could use some fuel." He said, gesturing the cup he got for her out to her.

Betty smiled.

"Thanks Juggie." Betty told him, grabbing the coffee and taking a drink. "Is that vanilla?"

"French Vanilla. Your favorite from the finest vending machine in the building." Jughead joked.

"I appreciate it." She said, smiling and taking another quick sip.

Jughead pulled her into an embrace. Her arm that wasn't holding the coffee wrapped around him and Jughead's heart skipped. It had been weeks and he still wasn't used to just being close to her.

Betty smiled as he held her close. He placed his hand on her back and started swaying.

Betty moved along, apparently not realizing that the swaying wasn't normal so Jughead decided to take it up a notch.

"Juggie, are you humming?" she asked amusedly

"What? Is my tone deafness obvious even through humming?" Jughead joked, placing his coffee on the desk behind her to free his hand to hold her wrist.

"No. It's just, you're not really a humming kind of guy." Betty said

"Well, I wanted to make sure I could handle the basics before I jumped off the deep end." Jughead told her cryptically

Betty laughed. "What are you saying?"

Jughead cleared his throat. "Betty Cooper, will you go to homecoming with me?"

Betty looked so happy for half a second but then her face fell.

She placed her coffee on the desk.

"Veronica is making you ask me, isn't she?" Betty asked, sounding annoyed.

She pulled away from Jughead and started to walk away.

Jughead panicked and reached for her arm.

She turned around to face him, looking angry.

"You severely overestimate Veronica's power over me." Jughead tells her, hoping to bring a smile to her face.

"Then why would you ask me to go?" She asked, looking to the ground, his efforts useless

"Because you are my girlfriend and I want to make you happy." Jughead told her honestly

"You do make me happy, Jug." She tells him, still looking at the ground. "I don't want you to do something you don't want to do. I don't want to turn homecoming into another fight."

"Hey." Jughead says, tilting her head up to look at him. "This is nothing like the party that shall not be named. You are not forcing me, I do not feel forced. I just want to go to a dance with you."

Betty smiled weakly. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." Jughead confirms.

Betty giggles.

"So, is that a yes?" Jughead asks.

Betty shakes her head.

"Ask me again."

Jughead sighs, but then he hold her arm to spin her around. After the spin, he pulls her close and starts swaying again. Betty laughs.

"Betty Cooper, will you go to homecoming with me?

"Yes." she says

The both of them smile at each other and kiss.


End file.
